


Soothe the Fire in my Soul

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bookshop scene, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Very very soft ending, Wing Kink, Wings, this is mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Sometimes Demon's have nightmares and sometimes they need Angel's to help them think about other things





	Soothe the Fire in my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if I can manage to do the whole week, but we are starting with day one anyway, right? And if I give up halfway, then that's just how it is
> 
> Also thank you so much to [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir) for betaing, I don't know what I'd do without you

Heat. 

Fire. 

An indescribable feeling of loss and pain. Crowley found himself in the burning bookshop, his fear of losing Aziraphale had come true. It consumed it, that was all he was, all that he had left, pain, fear and his tears. 

He sank to his knees, his entire body shaking through the sobs. He couldn’t lose him, no, he couldn’t lose the only thing that had given him the will to live through the last 6000 years.

“Crowley?” he heard Aziraphale's voice, it was soft and so far away, so very far away that it felt like it wasn’t real. 

“Crowley, my dear, wake up,” he heard the voice say before he felt a strong grip on his shoulders and he startled, his breathing heavy and his vision blurry. He saw the image of the Angel next to him, and he reached out, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Was it the bookshop again, my dear?” the Angel asked, rubbing soft circles over Crowley’s back. 

The Demon nodded into the Angel's shoulder, breathing in his scent, making sure that he was really here. 

They stayed like that for a while, Crowley calming himself while holding his Angel and Aziraphale caressing his back. They stayed calm like that until Aziraphale accidentally fucked up. 

While they had been hugging, Crowley had unfurled his wings, spreading them around both of them, and Aziraphale had tried his best not to touch them, wanting to make sure that Crowley was alright before he appreciated the beauty of the wings of his love. 

Well, that was his plan, until he accidentally moved his hand too high up, and grazed the small feathers that were closest to Crowley’s back.    
He pulled his hand away when he heard Crowley’s breath hitch, worried that he had crossed a boundary. He had never touched another Angel or Demon’s wings before, it wasn’t really a thing that you did, due to it being terribly intimate. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, my dear. I didn’t-” he rambled 

“Do it again,” Crowley interrupted him while pulling his face out of Aziraphale’s shoulder, his tears were dried, and his eyes held something that Aziraphale couldn’t pinpoint. 

“Are you sure?” the Angel wondered, his eyes focused on the Demon’s. 

“I mean, only if you are alright with it,” Crowley said, his eyes widening, a look of vulnerability painting itself over his face. 

“Oh, my dear, I’ve waited for this for too long to say no now, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright,” he insisted.

Crowley’s mouth fell open for a second. “You’ve waited for this?”

The Angel nodded, burying his right hand in the Demon's wing, making him moan. He moved close to the Demon's ear, whispering into it with a smirk. 

“Oh, you have no idea what you do to me, love,” he admitted, tugging carefully on the wings at the last word, which made the Demon throw his head back.

And just like that, the Angel tempted the Serpent of Eden.

“Will you show me?” Crowley breathed out, his eyes trying to lock with the Angel’s. 

“Oh nothing would please me more,” the Angel said, before moving forward, resting his left hand on the side of the Demon’s face. “Do you trust me, my dear?” 

Crowley leaned into the touch, smiling softly. “With my life, Angel.” 

And without a second to think about it, the Angel’s lips were on his, kissing him with hunger. This was familiar territory, they knew how it worked, knew what the other liked. 

So when Crowley nibbled on Aziraphale’s bottom lip, the Angel decided to switch it up, to break the familiar territory and move on. Without breaking the kiss, he moved, settling down on the Demons lap, who immediately rested his hands on the Angels lower back.

Crowley ached to touch Aziraphale’s skin, to feel the small hairs, to feel the heat the Angel radiated. The love. So he carefully moved his hands to the hem of the Angel’s shirt, slipping his hands under it. He was rewarded with a soft whine, that he swallowed hungrily. 

The Angel, on the other hand, pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later, and the Demon protested with a soft growl. But before Crowley could do anything the Angel dug both of his hands into Crowley’s wings, slowly pulling through them, the feathers tickling the skin in between his fingers. 

He received a loud groan as an answer and he studied the other’s face, the way that his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips wrapped themselves around another moan, when he softly tugged on the feathers.

“Oh, you really are the most beautiful creation,” Aziraphale whispered and Crowley’s head snapped forward. 

“Can’t be. You already are,” the Demon smirked. 

Instead of retorting with something, Aziraphale pulled his right hand away from Crowley’s wing and before he could protest the loss of the strong fingers on his feathers, the hand trailed down and pushed down on his already half-hard cock through his boxers. 

“How about you let me do the talking, my dear boy?” Aziraphale teased while ghosting his fingers over the other’s shaft. Crowley could only nod, breathless. 

The Angel moved his fingers over the shaft carefully, before moving up and tugging on the waistband, giving the Demon the hint that he would like to take those off. Crowley nodded and lifted his hips to help him. 

Shortly after the boxers were off, Aziraphale sat back and just looked at the Demon, at his dishevelled hair, his wings so beautifully spread around him, the quickly rising and falling chest and the gorgeous half-hard cock between his legs.

He never thought that he would get to see this, to enjoy this, he never thought that he would get over heaven, over their control, but here he was, with the being that he loved most in the entire universe and nothing, absolutely nothing could take him away from him. 

He only stopped when he noticed how terrified the Demon looked. “Is something the matter, dear?” the Angel asked, taking Crowley’s hand and squeezing it. 

Crowley smiled carefully, “I was just going to ask the same, you were taking a long time. If you don’t want to do this anymore, it’s fine, I understand,”

A quick head shake was the answer, “No, no. I was just admiring the view. I really do love you, you know?” 

Crowley bit his lip and put his free hand over his face to cover his blush, but Aziraphale pulled it away, “Don’t, I want to see your beautiful face,” 

The Demon let his hand fall down, looking up at the Angel who used the time to unfurl his wings. White breaking the darkness of the room, the feathers almost blinding the Demon. 

White feathers touched the black ones, when the Angel leaned down, kissing the Demon tenderly. He had waited for this, he had wanted to feel the other's feathers on his for so long. And now that he had it, he felt like he would discorporate. 

While they kissed, Aziraphale’s fingers went down, softly grazing Crowley’s dick, that was now standing to full attention, he went even further until he reached the other’s entrance which was miraculously already slick and ready. 

Aziraphale pulled back and smirked, “Getting a bit impatient, are we?” he teased. 

Crowley growled in response, pulling on the Angel's feathers, which forced a moan out of Aziraphale’s mouth. “I swear to everything on this earth, that if you don’t fuck me right now, I will take care of it myself, Angel.” 

Aziraphale smirked once more. “Now, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” he whispered before he snapped his fingers, his clothing disappearing and reappearing on the armchair in the corner. 

Before the Demon could get a good look of his Angel, the latter was already pressing his hard cock against his entrance, pushing in slowly. 

Both of them moaned in unison when Aziraphale bottomed out, giving the Demon time to adjust to feeling so full. 

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, his Angel, and for a second, he found himself praying, not to God, not to Satan, but to this moment. To his Angel, to their history. 

If things had gone differently would they have been here right now? Would he have been so full of love that it was hard to breathe sometimes? Would his heart have ached so much the moment the Angel was gone if they hadn’t met in Eden? 

What if Aziraphale had been just a little more of a traditional Angel? What if he had been more of a traditional Demon? 

But before he could think more of it, the Angel’s eyes met his, and the Angel pulled out and pushed back in, making the Demon’s breath hitch. 

They performed this dance, pulling out, pushing back in. Backs arching, hands dragging themselves through hair, lips claiming lips like it was the first and last thing they would ever taste. 

And if they were to die at this moment, at least they would die happy. 

Crowley felt his climax building with every thrust and he buried his hands in the Angel’s wings, whose sweaty skin reflected the light from the small lamp on their nightstand. 

It almost looked like a halo, a jagged and broken halo, but a halo nonetheless. “You are absolutely gorgeous,” Crowley gasped out and those words drove Aziraphale over the edge. With one last hard thrust, he drove into the Demon and came inside him. 

At the sound of Aziraphale’s scream of pleasure, the Demon came between them, coating them both, and he pulled at the Angel’s wings in an attempt to ground himself. It didn’t work, the soft feathers between his fingers only added to his arousal and he accidentally pulled a little too hard, making the Angel wince. 

When Crowley came down from his orgasm, he saw that he had a feather in his right hand. It wasn’t one of Aziraphale’s primaries, thank someone, but it was still a rather large feather, and the tip of it was tinted gold with the Angel’s blood.

The Angel pulled out and winced, moving his wings a little.    
  
“Oh Aziraphale, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I-” but Crowley was interrupted by the Angel taking the feather between his fingers and pushing it between Crowley’s black feathers on his right wing. 

“There, white always looked better on you anyway,” The Angel smiled, and kissed the spot where his feather was buried between the Demon’s. Crowley felt the tingle of a miracle rush over him and knew that the Angel had mended his feather into Crowley’s wing. Making a piece of him, something so close and personal, making it Crowley’s. 

The Demon moved his hand to his own feathers, grabbing hold of one and pulling it out with a forceful tug. 

His feather’s tip was tinted with silver and he cleaned it carefully before he moved it into the Angel’s wing, mending his feather with the other’s wing. 

“One of mine, for you, to make you realise that I mean it,” Crowley whispered, before kissing the Angel. 

The Angel laid down on the Demon’s chest, pulling the other close. 

“I love you, my dear,” The Angel whispered, a smile forming on his face. 

“I love you too, Angel,” the Demon whispered back. 

They fell asleep like that, holding each other, a part of the other now permanently theirs. 

And if their wings stood out even more now, then so be it, they were on their own side anyway. 

From now until the end of time. 


End file.
